<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tantrums Are Exhausting by Snromance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582974">Tantrums Are Exhausting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snromance/pseuds/Snromance'>Snromance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Piece of the Aftermath (Drabble Series) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Temper Tantrums, Young Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snromance/pseuds/Snromance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sirius didn’t go after Peter, instead, he adopted Harry, and raised him with Remus. - Part of 'A Piece of the Aftermath' Collection/Series/Thing)</p><p>Eight-year-old Harry isn't happy that he can't go over to the Weasley's when he wants to (ergo, NOW). Oh, and - how wonderful - it's almost a full moon...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Piece of the Aftermath (Drabble Series) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tantrums Are Exhausting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“YOU’RE NOT MY PARENTS! YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” He screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Ouch. That hurt. Remus knew that eight-year-olds, being angsty little humans, were prone to saying things they didn’t mean. So he knew that Harry didn’t mean it, but it was still a kick in the gut.</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow and stared at him, avoiding Sirius’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Harry, we can. We’re your guardians; do you know what that means?” Remus asked gently. He knew that screaming would get them nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he muttered sullenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone who is too young to look after themselves gets-”</p><p> </p><p>Harry met his eyes fiercely, “I’m not too young!”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stepped up beside the werewolf, grasping his hand subtly. Remus almost sighed in relief. This was a hard conversation to have - but the comforting weight of Sirius’ hand in his own reminded him that he didn’t have to do it alone.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius crouched so he was on Harry’s level.</p><p> </p><p>“That you’re even saying that, Pup, suggests you are too young,” Sirius said calmly, but Remus could hear the strain behind the words.</p><p> </p><p>Harry clenched his fists, “Am not too young! I can take care of myself!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can’t, Harry. Where would you get food from? Where would you live?” Remus asked, somewhat wearily.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared mutely at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought. Now, you have a choice to make,” Sirius responded, not unkindly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to the Weasley’s until the 13th, as we’ve already discussed with Ron’s Mum and Dad - so you can either go on the 13th or not at all. Which is it going to be?” Remus added, picking up on his cue easily.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fidgeted, scuffing the toe of his shoe on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“13th…”</p><p> </p><p>Remus swallowed his hurt at the eight-year-olds previous careless words and squatted down beside Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>This was by far the easiest way to get them past this so he could go and have a (sorely-needed) nap. It was far too close to the full moon to be exerting the energy fighting required.</p><p> </p><p>“Hug?” he asked, holding out his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up before diving into Remus’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we say, Harry?” Sirius prompted, brushing tears from Harry’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for being mean, Moony and Padfoot.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus squeezed gently, “Thank you for apologising, Harry. I accept.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Sirius said, embracing them both from behind.</p><p> </p><p>He released them, allowing the adults to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, why don’t you go wash your face? Then we’ll make some brownies?” Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>His visions of having a nice 20-minute power nap vanished.</p><p> </p><p>The eight-year-old nodded vigorously before running out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow down!” Sirius shouted after him.</p><p> </p><p>Remus sniggered despite how drained he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sirius asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Remus laughed, “You’ve finally become an adult.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius’s eyes widened comically, “An adult? So I’ve matured?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus snorted, “I wouldn’t go that far…”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shook his head, “Why do you insist on being mean to me, Moony?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus just shook his head, not feeling quite up to their usual form of banter.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, Sirius picked up on what was actually bothering him.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t mean it, Moons.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he sighed, sagging slightly on the spot. “I’m actually surprised he hasn’t said it before.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded before wrapping him in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Nap? I’ll supervise brownie creation?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus affixed him with an incredulous look.</p><p> </p><p>“And wake up to find all the brownies gone and the house on fire? I’m not quite that suicidal, Pads…”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! </p><p>So I'm blocked af on pretty much everything, but I wrote this, and I have a plan for another one :D. Which you might get... if the writing gods are nice.  </p><p>Thank you to both <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxTheLoneWolfxxX">Li</a> and Becky for taking this from illegible to (I would like to think) fairly pleasant to read... However, I may be greatly overestimating it xD Please feel free to let me know in the comments and/or by thumping the kudos button (brushing it with a thumb/anything in between are also welcome). </p><p>SNR</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>